Kebahagiaan mu
by Miftha Zoldyck
Summary: Hinata gadis pendiam yang lebih menyukai kesendirian dijodohkan oleh tou-sannya dengan 'most wanted guys' disekolahnya yang terkenal akan keceriaan dan kehangatannya/ kenyamanan telah mereka rasakan/lantas apa yang membuat Naruto merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin ketika seorang Hyuga Hinata telah merasakan kehangatan saat bersama dirinya?/"Hinata-chan manis jika tersenyum"/"Gomen..!"
1. Chapter 1

**Kebahagiaan mu**

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,Romance**

 **Pair : naruhina**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

* * *

Kyaaa...

Akhirnya fic kedua Miftha di publish. Seharusnya Miftha publish in fic ini setelah fic pertama Miftha selesai tapi karena udah gak sabar jadinya Miftha publish in aja deh. Jangan khawatir,Miftha bakalan tetap lanjutin fic pertama kok. Ya udah deh,selamat membaca ^^ Miftha harap para readers suka sama cerita ini XD

 **Enjoy n happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

"NARUTO..."teriak gadis bubble gum pada siswa berambut kuning blonde,jika di lihat sekarang gadis itu sedang mengejar siswa itu dengan tampang marah

"kenapa kau marah gara-gara aku mengambil buku ini Sakura-chan"kata siswa itu yang masih tetap berlari sambil membawa buku kecil berwarna pink "atau jangan-jangan ada rahasia dibuku mu ini"sambungnya dengan seringaian jahil pada wajah tannya yang dimasing-masing pipinya ada 3 garis goresan yang menambahkan kesan pada wajahnya

"jangan banyak bicara,ayo kembalikan,BAKA"teriaknya

 _Brukk_

" _Ittai_..."rintihan kecil dari gadis yang di tabrak Naruto

"gomen,apa kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Naruto pada gadis itu dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sampai telah berdiri pun gadis itu tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto,dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan datar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya aneh.

 _Pletak_

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah berhenti dari larinya dan mengambil bukunya yang ada di tangan Naruto. Naruto mengusap kepalanya tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya itu.

"to...Naruto.."teriak Sakura di depan telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya "eh...ada apa Sakura-chan,loh bukannya buku itu masih ada di tanganku"kata naruto kaget karena baru menyadari kalau buku Sakura yang di ambilnya sudah kembali pada Sakura "Baka,tapi barusan kau melihat apa Naruto?sampai kau tidak menyadari saat aku menjitakmu ?"tanya Sakura dan melihat ke arah pandangan Naruto.

"Apa! Kau menjitakku..."Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Sakura "oh itu,tadi aku menabrak orang itu,tapi ketika aku menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja dia hanya menatapku datar dan pergi meninggalkan ku"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk siswi yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Hmmm,ah tentu saja dia memandang mu datar,kau tahu dia itu Hyuga Hinata siswa terpintar di sekolah kita ini dan aku dengar dia itu juga pendiam dan selalu memasang wajah datar...,oh satu lagi dia hanya berbicara seperlunya"kata Sakura menjelaskan yang dia ketahui dari seorang Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata..Hyuga Hinata"guaman Naruto "ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel"ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

Jam pelajaran di sekolah itu pun selesai banyak murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pulang ataupun pergi bermain dan berkumpul dengan teman masing-masing. Seperti saat ini Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah.

"Naruto aku dengar dari Sakura,kau menabrak Hyuga hinata ya?"tanya Ino pada Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto

"iya,memangnya kenapa"tanya Naruto pada Ino

"aku hanya heran kau tidak mengenalny,padahal keluarga mu dengan Hyuga memiliki hubungan bisnis tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya"jawab Ino

"Benar"kata Kiba membenarkan perkataan Ino

Naruto mengangkat bahunya malas,dia sedang tidak bersemangat dan hal itu membuat teman-temannya yang ada di situ menjadi heran melihat Naruto yang biasanya berisik menjadi tidak semangat.

 _Drrtt..._

"Moshi-moshi"jawab Naruto pada orang yang meneleponnya "Hai'"jawabnya dan memutuskan panggilan itu. Wajahnya yang sudah lesu itu tambah lesu membuat Sasuke yang biasanya tidak mempedulikan Naruto sekarang malah menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa Dobe?"Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan datar kemudian menghela nafas berat dan berdiri

"Aku pergi dulu,kaa-chan tadi meneleponku"kata Naruto dengan lesunya

"lagi?"tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

"Lagi?,maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun"tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Naruto kembali di jodohkan oleh kaa-channya"yang ditanya Sasuke yang malah menjawab Sai dan jawaban dari Sai itu membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandang kepergiaanya "Kasihan Naruto yang terus-terusan di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya"kata Sakura yang merasa kasihan melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya itu terus-terusan di jodohkan oleh orangtuanya

"kau benar Sakura,untung saja orangtua kita tidak menjodohkan kita"kata Ino membenarkan perkataan Sakura "Itu karena kalian sudah memiliki kekasih sedangkan Naruto dia tidak memilikinya dan dia juga satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Namikaze"kata Kiba yang juga merasa iba terhadap Naruto yang terus-terusan di jodohkan

"Tadaima"kata Naruto dengan lesunya

"Okaeri"jawab wanita beranbut merah panjang menyambut kedatangaan Naruto,dia memandang Naruto yang tidak bersemangat dan hal itu membuatnya merasa iba pada anak satu-satunya karena harus di jodohkan olehnya dan suaminya. Dia sangat mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak bersemangat karena akan di jodohkan. Kushina memegang pundak Naruto senbari tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala anaknya itu lembut "ayo semangat jangan lesu terus"katanya bersemangat Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum paksa karena dia tidak ingin melihat ibunya sedih. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah,Naruto naik ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada untuk mengganti pakaian dan baru kebawah untuk makan malam.

"Naruto..pakai pakaian formalmu karena teman tou-chan akan datang,kita akan makan malam bersama mereka"teriak Kushina

"Hah...kenapa aku selalu di jodohkan sih dan lebih sialnya lagi kali ini aku tidak boleh menolak perjodohan ini ...arrghh menyebalkan"katanya frustasi

Terlihat Kushina ibu Naruto sedang berbincang dengan hangatnya dengan keluarga teman sekaligus rekan kerja suaminya,di ruang makan itu juga terlihat suaminya sedang berbincang mengenai bisnis dengan teman serta anak laki-laki temannya itu dan seorang gadis yang hanya diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"ah ini ya Hinata-chan itu"tanya Hinata,Hinata memberi salam pada Kushina 'cantik,sopan tidak salah aku menjadikannya menantu'batin Kushina

"kanapa dia lama sekali"tanya Minato pada Kushina

"sebentar lagi dia turun,ah itu dia"jawab Kushina dan menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja akan turun,sesampainya Naruto membungkuk hormat oada Hiashi teman ayahnya sekaligus calon mertuanya

"Jadi ini anakmu itu"tanya Hiashi pada Minato yang dibalas denagn anggukan oleh Minato kemudian Naruto duduk di sebelah kaa-sannya,dia masih belum menyadari siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu. Selama makan mereka hanya mengobrol-ngobrol kecil sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam dalam menikmati makan malam mereka tak lama kemudian acara makan malam itu berakhir dan di ruang tamulah mereka semua saat ini untuk membicarakan apa yang akan mereka bahas

"Hinata ayo kenalkan dirimu"perintah Hiashi pada anaknya

"Hinata,Hinata Hyuga"kata Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya

"wah...nama yang indah"kata Kushina senang sedangkan Naruto berpirkir kalau dia mengenali nama itu dia merasa pernah mendengar nama wanita yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

"Nah,Naruto sekarang giliranmu ayo beritahu siapa namamu"kata Kushina dengan lembut

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya mulai mengangkat kepalanya karena kalau memperkenalkan diri dengan kepala yang tertunduk tidaklah sopan "Namaku...Namikaze Naruto"kata Naruto semakin pelan saat menyadari Hinata yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Shappire bertemu lavender 'dia'batin Naruto

"Bukannya kau.."tunjuk Naruto terkejut pada Hinata. Semua orang memandang Naruto karena telah berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata. "wah...Naru-chan dan Hinata-chan sudah saling mengenal ya,kalau seperi ini kalian akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi"kata Kushina senang

Naruto memandang ibunya tak senang 'bagaimana bisa aku berkomunikasi dengan baik,dia saja bebicara sangat sulit atau lebih tepatnya hemat akan kata-kata'batin Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memberikan seulas senyum untuk Kushina. 'Cih,ternyata dia bisa juga tersenyum'batin Naruto lagi saat melihat Hinata tersenyum walaupun hanya senyuman yang singkat.

"Naruto,lebih baik kau membawa Hinata-chan mengelilingi rumah,dari pada kalian hanya berdiam diri disini"kataMinato pada Naruto yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. "Hai',ayo Hinata-chan"ajak naruto pada Hinata. Hinata pun bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto ke taman belakang mansion Namikaze. Mereka berdua hanya dikelilingi dengan keheningan yang mampu membuat Naruto bosan padahal dia sangat SANGAT tidak menyukai keheningan,merasa Hinata tidak akan memulai pembicaraan Naruto pun akhirnya membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka

"Hmm Hyuga-san,apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"tanya Naruto hati-hati takut Hinata akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto tanpa ada niat untuk membalas perkataannya. Merasa pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab Naruto menghelah nafasnya pasrah "Maaf,karena memanggil mu dengan nama kecilmu padahal kita tidak dekat,atau bahkan tidak saling mengenal"kata Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena memanggil Hinata tidak dengan marganya "Tak apa"jawab Hinata pelan namun masih di didengar oleh Naruto.

"Lebih baik seperti itu..."Hinata memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "jadi,orang tua kita akan senang"sambungnya

"Baikalah kalau begitu,aku akan memanggilmu dengan Hinata dan kau...harus memanggilku dengan Naruto"kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi,bagaimana apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"a-aku tidak mau membuat tou-san k-kecewa,jadi...aku menyetujuinya"jawab Hinata pelan

"Hah...sudah aku duga,tapi tidak apa kita hanya akan ditunangkan,setelah kita mendapatkan pekerjaan baru kita akan di nikahkan"kata Naruto

Setelah membicarakan hal itu mereka kembali terdiam,sampai terdengar suara Kushina yang mengatakan kalau Tou-sannya Hinata akan pulang. Setelah mengantar Hinata dan tou-sannya ke depan pintu keluarga Namikaze kembali memasuki mansion mereka

"Kyaaa,Hinata-chan sangat manis. Naruto seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Hinata-chan akan dijodohkan denganmu"teriak Kushina dramatis

"Kaa-chan bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu"kata Naruto setengah kesal,setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnaya. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya "Benar,aku tidak boleh membuat kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedih karena aku menolak perjoohan ini,lagi pula tidak buruk juga jika dijodohkan dengannya"kata Naruto entah pada siapa tak lama kemudian dia terlelap mungkin karena terlalu lelah

Keesokan harinya,Naruto kembali bersemngat setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Cengiran lima jarinya kembali menghiasi wajah tannya yang membuat para siswi yang melihatnya berteriak-teriak gaje

"Yo minna"sapanya bersemangat

"Hn"

"Ohayou"

"Yo"

Balas teman-temannya,tidak biasanya Naruto yang setelah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya akan bersemangat seperti saat ini dan itu sukses membuat semua temannya memandangnya aneh.

"Naruto,apa kau bauk-baik saja?"tanya Sakura khawatir

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti "maksud mu?"tanya Naruto "Yah...tiak biasanya kau akan tersenyum seperti itu setelah dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu"kata Ino menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang memperhatikan kebiasaannya selama ini "Sudahlah,buat apa aku harus merasa kesal terus kesal tidak ada gunanya karena aku tidak akan bisa menolak perjodohan ini"kata Naruto yang berubah menjadi murung

"Maaf,bukannya kami ingin ikut campur"kata sakura menyesal

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita yang akan menjadi tunanganmu itu Naruto?'tanya Kiba yang penasaran pada wanita yang sebentar lagi akan di tunangkan dengan Naruto. "Iya,siapa wanita itu"kata Sakura yang juga penasaran

Naruto menatap kearah belakang teman-temannya kemudian menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat kearah tunjuk Naruto membuat semua teman-temannya terkejut akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"..."

"..."

"APA,WANITA ITU DIA"teriak teman-temannya serentak kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang memang dasarnya tidak akan melakukan hal itu

Dan Naruto membalas tatapan tidak percaya teman-temannya itu dengan anggukan kepala.

Tbc

Arigatou karena sudah mau membacanya dan akan lebih berterima kasihnya Miftha jika para readers mau memberikan Miftha review.

Bye bye,see u next chapter Minna-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KEBAHAGIAAN MU**

 **...**

 **by:Miftha zoldyck**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Suasan di kelas Naruto terlihat sangat berisik karena bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa dan siswi,orang-orang memandang aneh seorang gadis berambut indigo,hal itu terjadi karena sang gadis sedang menyerahkan bento pada Naruto yang memang memiliki banyak fans.

"Ng...Ini apa?"tanya Naruto sembari mengambil bento yang di berikan Hinata padanya.

"Hanabi-chan membuatkan bento untukmu"jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto

' _berani sekali dia memberikan bento pada Naruto-kun'_

' _Apa yang dilakukannya'_

' _wah beruntung sekali Naruto mendapatkan bento dari Hinata-chan'_

Bisik-bisik para siswa-siswi yang mebuat Hinata semkin malu,jika saja dia tidak di paksa oleh adiknya maka Hinata tidak akan melakukan ini karena menurutnya itu sangat memalukan. Dan tambah lagi ketika dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak pantas memberikan bento untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa-siswi langsung angkat bicara "Ehm,semuanya aku ingin memberikan pengumuman pada kalian..."Naruto melirik Hinata kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya"...Aku dan Hinata,kami berdua sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan jadi,kalian tidak boleh mengejeknya ketika dia memberikan sesuatu padaku"perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata kaget,Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto 'kenapa..kenapa dia mengatakannya'batin Hinata. Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu juga terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi,bahkan para siswi banyak yang menghelah nafas,kecewa karena mereka tidak akan bisa membuat Naruto menyukai mereka sebagai seorang wanita.

"Arigatou,Wahhh aku tidak menyangka akan di buatkan bento oleh adik iparku"kata Narito kemudian mengusap kepala Hinta yang membuat Hinata blushing.

"Ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Kiba pada teman-temannya yang memang waktu Hinata memberikan bento pada Naruto ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Kau ikut Naruto atau...kau akan makan dengan calon tu-na-ngan mu itu"kata Ino dengan menekankan kata tunangan untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Umm...bagaimana Hinata-chan apa kau mau ikut dengan mereka?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata

"Ano..aku tidak ikut,aku akan ke perpustakaan"kata Hinata yang kembali menjadi datar

"Tidak bisa,Hinata-chan harus ikut,memangnya Hinata-chan tidak makan? Ingat kalau Hinata-chan itu saat ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kami dan juga berhentilah memasang muka datar ketika bersama kami. Sudah cukup Sasuke-kun dan Gaara yang memiliki wajah seperti itu"kata Sakura panjang lebar

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut Hinata,kalau tidak Sakura-chan akan mengamuk"bisik Naruto yang sudah berada di samping ini. Hinata menghelah nafasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sakura "Baiklah"katanya dengan nada pasrah

"Kyaaa...Hinata-chan sangat manis saat tersenyum"teriak Sakura yang membuat teman-temannya memutar bola mata malas melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kantin.

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Hinata hanya terdiam,dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Respon yang dibeikannya ketika menjawab perkataan dari Sakura dan Ino hanya sebuah anggukan jika iya dan gelengan jika tidak. Berbeda dengan ketiga gadis yang sedang bergosip walaupun hanya sakura dan Inolah yang bicara,para laki-laki lebih memilih menikmati makanan merekamasing-masing walaupun masih ada percakapan antara mereka. Naruto memakan bento yang dibuatkan adik Hinata untuknya dengan lahap ketika sudah selesai dia langsung memberikan kotak bento yang sudah menjadi kosong pada Hinata "Enak,ucapkan terima kasihku pada Hanabi-chan"kata Naruto pada Hinata yang di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata,apa kau hanya akan bebicara jika itu penting?"tanya Naruto yang menarik perhatian teman-temannya untuk melihat percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya "Jika orang bertanya padamu kau harus melihatnya untuk menghargai orang itu"Hinata menatap mata Naruto 'shappire bertemu lavender'kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona karena tatapan Naruto padanya.

"G-gomen,aku harus kembali ke kelas"Hinata pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan kekesalan karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh Hinata. Bibir teman-temannya berkedut karena menahan tawa,melihat Naruto yang di tinggal pergi oleh calonnya tunangannya sangatlah lucu. "Pft,berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu hahah"kata Sakura dan tertawa karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya di ikuti oleh yang lain juga ikut tertawa. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya,perasaan kesalnya bertambah karena di tertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu

"Okaeri"sambut Kushina

Kushina memandang wajah lesunya kemudian menaikkan sudut bibirnya "Naru-chan,kaa-chan membuatkanmu ramen"kata kushina yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi ceria "Aku ganti baju dulu kaa-chan"kata Naruto semangat dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. "dasar,ketika mendengar kata ramen langsung bersemangat"guman Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari ke hari hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat walaupun Hinata masih belum mau membuka dirinya pada Naruto dan teman-temannya tapi Hinata sudah mulai menjawab perkataan mereka. Dan itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan bagi mereka karena Hinata tidak terlalu tertutup lagi di depan mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu,hari dimana sekolah di liburkan,terlihat seonggok tubuh yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur king sizenya. Menghiraukan ketokan pintu yang sudah berkali-kali tnpa ada niat untuk membukakannya. Sedangkan orang yang mengetok pintu sudah mencapai puncak kekesalannya,dengan sekali hantaman pintu itu terbuka dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan,jika di hitung mungkin pintu itu sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hancur oleh orang yang sama.

"NARUTO BANGUN"teriak Kushina yang melihat anaknya masih tidur di tempat tidurnya. Naruto terduduk kaget ketika mendengar teriakan dari kaa-channya "Kenapa kaa-chan membangunknku sepagi ini,apa kaa-chan lupa kalau hari ini tidak sekolah"kata Naruto kesal.

"Cepat mandi kemudian pakai pakaian yang bagus"perintah Kushina tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Memangnya kita akan kemana?"tanya Naruto yang penasaran mendengar kaa-channya menyuruh memakai pakaian yang bagus.

"setelah siap kebawah sarapan kemudian jembut Hinata-chan,ini..."lagi-lagi Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dan memberikan sebuah tiket untuk menonton film horor di bioskop. Naruto memandang horor kaa-channya 'apa kaa-chan lupa kalau aku sangat anti dengan hal yang berbau mistis'batinnya

"Jika kaa-chan menyuruhku menontonnya maka aku akan menolaknya dengan segala hormat"Naruto kembali memberikan tiket itu pad kaa-channya.

"Baiklah ini..."Kushina mengambil tiket itu kemudian memberikan tiket ke taman bermain pada Naruto "Untuk yang satu ini kau tidak boleh menolaknya,sekarang pergilah bersiap-siap"Kushina langsung keluar tanpa mendengar protesan-protesan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamarnya,dia sudah siap dengan persiapan untuk pergi kencan dengan Naruto-kencan- apa bisa di bilang seperti itu,sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan. Tadi katika dia sedang sarapan bersama keluarganya,tou-sannya mengatakan kalau Naruto akan datang menjemputnya,jadi Hinata langsung bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat malas untuk pergi bersama Naruto tapi mau bagaimana lagi,itu semua adalah perintah tou-saanya dan Hinata tidak bisa untuk menolak apa yang di perintahkan tou-sannya pada drinya.

Tok tok tok

"Nee-chan,Naruto-nii sudah datang"teriak Hanabi dari luar kamar Hinata. Hinata kembali memandang penampilannya di cermin kemudian beranjak keluar kamar untuk menemui Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata kagum,penampilannya saat ini sangat SANGAT manis dengan dres selutut berlengan panjang berwarna lavender yang sesuai dengan bola matanya,rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan bergerai yang dihiasi dengan bando berwarna putih yang menghiasi rambut indigonya,tas selempang berwarna putih juga juga semakin membuat penampilannya semakin perfect tak lupa dengan sepatu boots putih menghiasi kaki mungilnya. Tak jau berbeda dengan Naruto Hinata juga terkesima melihat penampilan Naruto,dia memakai t-shirt hitam yang diluarnya memakai kemeja berwarna cream dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku,dan celana jeans warna hitam yang kakinya dibaluti sepatu kets warna cream,Naruto juga memakai jam tangan hitam yang menambahkan kesan cool pada dirinya.

"Wahhh Naruto-nii sangat tampan"puji Hanabi. Mendengar pujian Hanabi membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersadar dari lamunan tentang betapa indahnya makhluk yang mereka lihat saat ini. "Ah..terima kasih Hanabi-chan"balas Naruto

"Aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki kakak ipar yang sangat keren"teriak Hanbi senang.

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas "Tou-san mana?"tanya Hinata

"Tou-san sudah berangkat ke kantor"jawab Hanabi

Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian berpamitan pada Hanabi. Di dalam mobil Naruto dan Hinata di landa keheningan yang membuat Naruto frustasi karena Naruto sangat tidak menyukai keheningan."Hinata,apa kau mau mengunjungi suatu tempat sebelum kita ke taman bermain"tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Hinata tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk. "Kau ingin kemana?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sebenarnya...aku ingin ke toko buku dulu"jawab Hinata pelan

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke toko buku dulu"Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju toko buku. Sesampainya di toko buku Hinata dan Naruto langsung memasuki toko buku tersebut,terlihtat penjaga toko tersebut tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua. "Hinata-chan datang bersama siapa?"tanya penjaga itu dengan nada menggoda "te.." "calon tunangannya"potong Naruto "Waaa,Hinata-chan pasanganmu sangat tampan"pujinya

"Maaf Yoshino-san,saya permisi dulu"kata Hinata yang sudah malu karena di goda oleh penjaga toko yang di ketahui bernama yoshino. Naruto juga ikut permisi pada Yoshino. "Hinata,aku tunggu di meja itu"Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat rak buku. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berjalan mencari buku yang di carinya. Sudah setengah jam Hinata mencari buku yang di inginkannya ketika dia sudah menemukannya,dia kembali mendapatkan kesussahan karena buku yang di carinya berada di rak yang paling tinggi. Hinata menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencapai buku yang di inginkannya 'sedikit lagi'batinnya dan ketika di semakin menjinjitkan kakinya keseimbangannya pun oleng,Hinata memejamkan matanya bersiap-siap merasakan sakit di tubuhnya namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung dirasakannya melainkan rasa hangat di tubuhnya. Hinata membuka matanya melihat tangan tan seorang laki-laki tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata"kata Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Hinata

"I-iya"jawab Hinata gugup karena tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata "buku apa yang ingin kau ambil?"tanya Naruto,Hinata menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul biru. Menatap tunjukan tangan Hinata kemudian Naruto mengambilkannya untuk Hinata "A-arigatou"kata Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang mulai memerah

Hinata merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah di rasakannya begitu pun Naruto. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang telah mereka rasakan,perasaab nyaman itu sangat di sukai oleh keduanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian akan mengetahuinya apa yang telah kalian rasakan. Apa itu cinta? Sayang? Hanya kalianlah yang akan mengetahuinya

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Miftha seneng banget karena masih ada orang yang mau baca cerita Miftha.

Sankyu...

Btw,maksih ya buat yang udah follow dan review Miftha. Bagi yang review makasih banyak ya udah mau ngasih kritik dan sarannya,insya allah akan Miftha ingat.

Jangan lupa ya untuk review chapter ini

Jaa ne,see u next chapter

XXD


	3. Chapter 3

**Kebahagiaan mu**

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,Romance**

 **Pair : naruhina**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

* * *

 **Gomenesai minna-san, maaf karena Miftha-san baru sempat mengupdate chapret ini. Miftha harap kalian semua mau memaafkan kesalahan Miftha itu.**

.

.

.

.

Hinata telah mendapatkan buku yang di inginkannya,setelah membayar buku itu dia dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju taman bermain. Selama di perjalan menuju taman bermain,Hinata berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Entah kenapa semenjak Naruto menolongnya yang hampir terjatuh membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang tampak gelisah tapi karena masih dalam keadaan gugup setelah menolong Hinata tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal yang membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mangajak Hinata berbicara. Walaupun Naruto sangat tidak menyukai keadaan hening,Naruto tetap berusaha untuk diam karena masih gugup.

Setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam,akhirnya Hinata memulai percakapan walaupun masih gugup "A-ano Naruto-kun,tadi Hana-chan meminta ku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau dia menginginkan boneka,"suara Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto melirik ke arahnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Tidak perlu gugup untuk mengatakan itu,"balas Naruto santai kemudian kembali memperhatikan jalan.

'Siapa bilang kalau aku gugup karena itu,tidak tahukah dia kalau aku gugup karena...'Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Katakan pada Hana-chan kalau aku akan membelikan boneka yang besar untuknya"kata Naruto sembari mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Melihat itu, Hinata jug ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa saat melihat senyuman lebar Naruto, perasaan gugup tedi hilang entah kemana.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit bagi mareka sampai di taman bermain tujuan awal mereka tadi. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Seakan tersihir oleh senyuman Hinata, Narutopun ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Hal pertama yang diketahuinya tentang Hinata, yaitu jika Hinata ternyata sangat menyukai taman bermain.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dan terkesiap saat melihat Naruto yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya lengkap dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajah tannya. Mata bertemu mata, menimbulkan detakan tak karuan di dada sebelah kiri. Menghipnotis dua insan yang mencoba menenangkan detakan yang memanaskan tubuh mereka.

Dorongan kasar karena tubrukan dari seseorang mengharuskan Hinata terdorong ke depan, sehingga wajahnya harus menubruk dada bidang milik Naruto dan otomatis saja Naruto langsung memegang pinggang Hinata untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Go-gomen Namikaze-san." Kata Hinata dan langsung berdiri tegak seperti semula. Wajah merteka sama-sama bisa dikatakan seperi makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah berdehem sekali Naruto berkata pada Hinata, "tidak apa. Hmm, apa ada yang ingin kau naiki dari salah satu wahana yang ada di sini?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memutuskan akan menaiki apa. Apa Namikase-san ingin menaiki sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengerutkan keningnya merasa ada yang janggal pada panggilan Hinata padanya. "Hinata-chan, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau memanggilku tidak dengan margaku. Itu sedikit janggal saatr orang lain mendengarnya, ingat! Kau itu akan menjadi tunanganku." Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tidak ingin membantah karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto memanglah benar.

Naruto masih menunggu, menunggu agar Hinata memanggil namanya dengan nama kecil milinya. Namun, hal itu hanya sia-sia karena Hinata tak kunjung memanggilnya. Dengan perasaan sedikit gemas, Naruto menekan pipi chubby mlik Hinata hingga membuat bibir gadis itu terbentuk seperti bibir ikan. "Ayo, panggil aku dengan nama kecilku." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyuman tipis milinya.

Hinata terdiam, terpana melihat senyuman tipis Naruto, tidak biasanya Naruto tersenyum seperti itu. "Naruto-kun," pangginya dengan embel-embel 'kun' yang membuat Naruto tersenyum cerah.

' _Matahari,'_ batin Hinata saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bukankah itu Naruto dan Hinata." Kata seorang gadis pada temannya. "Benar, tapi bukankah itu gadis Hyuga." Jawab temannya itu.

"Kyaaaa, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan bertatapan sedekat itu di tengah keramaian. Seperti satu sekolah harus mengetahui ini." Tiba-tiba teman mereka yang lain mulai mengambil foto-foto Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya berjalan tanpa suara, tapi hanya satu yang merteka lakukan tanpa sadar yaitu saling menggenggam. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka hanya berjalan tanpa melakukan suatu permain. "Naruto-kun, sepertinya kita bisa kembali sekarang. Lagipula hari sudah mulai sore dan kita sedari tadi tidak melakukan sesuatu, jadi.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti tapi sebelum itu dia menarik tangan Hinat menuju bianglala. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya melihat Naruto. "Hinata-chan, kurasa senelum pulang lebih baik kita menaiki ini. Jadi, maukah kau menaikinya?" Tanya Naruto _._

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak memiliki pilihan lagi karena kau telah membawaku kemari." Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah Naruto, tangannya mulai menarik tangan mungil milik Hinata.

Sunset adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Naruto danm Hinata pada saat putaran terakhir mereka di bianglala tersebut. Mata berbeda warna itu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah mereka sangkakan akan terjadi. Hening, itulah yang bisa digambarkan pada keadaan mereka saat ini. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Dua suara itu saling mengatakan hal yang sama yang menimbulakan senyuman dikedua wajah itu. Lagi, mereka melakukan hala yang sama.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tidakku sangka kau akan pergi berkencan dengan calon tunanganmu itu Naruto,"_

 _" Apa kau sangat menikmatinya?"_

 _" Aku sangat iri padamu Naruto."_

Berbagai perkataan meluncur dari beberapa orang yang hanya ditujukan pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung, merasa aneh karena perihal kencannya dengan Hinata tersebebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. _'Sial, siapa yang menyebarkannya. Arghh... aku sangat malu. Kenapa kejadian ketika aku memegang pipi Hinata harus tertempel di mading.'_ Keluh Naruto di hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hinata tengah berjalan ke arahnyagadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Tidak lagi ada senyuman seperti kemarin di wajanya, datar, datar, dan datar. Dan gadis itu hanya berjalan melewatinya setelah menyapa dengan sebuah senyuman tipis menghilangkan wajah datarnya.

Hanya padanya gadis itu tersenyum, mengingat itu Naruto merasa perasaan senang yang sangat disukainya. Tanpa hentinya dia trerus tersenyum, menjawab semua pertanyaan perihal kencannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tidak memedulikan jika semua teman-temannya terus memeojokkannya dengan suatu gombalan.

 _'Jika aku tahu rasanya akan sebahagia ini, kupastikan aku akan meminta padamu Tuhan agar dia datang dari dulu-dulu. Inikah cinta? Inikah yang dimaksudkan orang-orang tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya itu. Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah memberikannya padaku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **RnR**

 **Salam**

 **MIftha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kebahagiaan mu**

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,Romance**

 **Pair : naruhina**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

* * *

 **Hohohhhhh Yo Minna-san. Lagi, Miftha update. Gimana? Enjoy gak sama cerita yang Miftha buat ini. Harapan Miftha sih enjoy. Makasih, makasih, makasih karena udah mau baca cerita ini. Kyaaa... Miftha jadi seneng karena masih ada yang baca cerita ini. Okeyyy,**

 **.**

 **Reading**

 **n**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat Hinata yang datang ke kelas Naruto bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi semenjak beberapa hari belakangan ini dan yang dilakukannya masih tidak ada yang berubah, yaitu mengantarkan bento buatan Hanabi untuk Naruto. Sekali, dua kali, tida kalipun Naruto tetap menerima bento buatan Hanabi itu. Tapi, hanya satu yang selalu ditunggunya. Apalagi jika bukan bento buatan Hinata. Memang benar menunggu itu tidaklah enak, karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu dan meminta secara langsung pada Hinata agar dibuatkan bento.

Gugup memang yang dirasakan Naruto ketika akan mengatakan keluhannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika dia tidak juga mengatakannya, dia tidak akan pernah dibuatkan bento oleh Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto ketika Hinata akan meninggalkan kelasnya. Tidak hanya Hinata yang melihat ke arahnya tapi, semua teman-temannya juga melihat ke arah gadis itu. Hinata yang dipanggil kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ketika Naruto tidak juga memulai berbicara.

Setelah sekali tarikan nafas, Naruto mulai menatap Hinata tepat pada manik lavendernya. "Hinata, apa kau tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membuatkanku bento. Kenapa selalu Hanabi yang membuatkanku bento. Sungguh, aku merasa aneh dengan ini. Bukankah kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku tapi kenapa selalu Hanabi yang membuatkanku bento." Ketika mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berdiri menghadap Hinata.

"Eh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Bingung harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

' _Tidak tahukah kau Naruto-kun jika yang selalu membuatkanmu bento itu adalah aku. Tapi, aku selalu merasa malu jika mengatakan kebenaran tentang bento itu adalah masakanku.'_ Batin Hinata menciut.

"Eh?"

"Gomen, aku hanya merasa janggal pada panggilanmu itu. Biasanya kau akan memanggilku dengan suffix-chan. Hmm, apa kau marah karena aku tidak pernah membuatkanmu bento?" Tanya Hinata _to the point_ yang langsung membuat Naruto meringis pelan menyadari kesalahannya. "Ti-tidak, maaf. Bukan maksudku memanggilmu tanpa suffix-chan." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini Hinata pasti tidaklah gatal.

"Kalau boleh jujur, bento yang selalu kubawakan itu adalah masakaanku. Maaf karena mengatakan padamu jika itu adalah buatan Hana-chan..." Hinata menjeda perkataannya dan melihat tepat ke arah manik shappire milik lelaki itu. Terlihat ada kebahagiaan di mata itu saat dia mengatakan jika bento itu adalah buatan Hinata. "... dan, aku membuatkanmu bento karena paksaan kaa-chan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Lanjutan dari perkataan Hinata tadi langsung menurunkan bahu Naruto. Setelah Hinata pergi dari kelas Naruto, sorakan-sorakan mengejek langsung menimpa Naruto. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya jika bukan Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura. Kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mengguman baka.

' _Jahatnya kau Hinata-chan. Arghhh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika kau menjatuhkan kebahagianku secara tiba-tiba.'_ Lirih Naruto dalam hatinya. Tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya, Naruto mulai memakan bento yang dibuatkan Hinata. Setidaknya, bento itu adalah buatan Hinata walaupun dengan paksaan. Pikir Naruto sambil menikmati bento itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika beberapa siswi berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depannya. Dia hanya menatap para siswi itu dengan sorot datar. "Hyuga, jauhi Naruto-kun!" Perintah dari salah satu gadis pirang tidak membuat Hinata menghilangkan wajah datarnya dan itu masih berlaku ketika siswi berambut merah sebahu mulai menarik surai indigonya. Meringis memang, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak melawan masih membiarkan gadis berambut sebahu itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah gudang.

"Apa yang kau mau Shion, Karin?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada datar. Mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang tidak ada ketakutan semakin membuat geram siswi yang dipanggil Shion dan Karin tadi. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jauhi Naruto. Kurasa kau bisa meminta orang tuamu untuk membatalakan perjodohan kalian atau kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari ini." Ancam Karin dengan penuh penekanan. Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai keluar dari gudang itu, menutup pintunya dan membiarkan gudang itu menjadi gelap gulita.

Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika dia ditinggalkan dalam suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap. Martanya mulai memanas, dadanya mulai sesak. Phobianya, dia phobia pada ruangan gelap dan sunyi. Dadanya semakin sesak saat air matanya mulai merembas keluar dari manik lavendernya. Tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah cahaya, mataharinya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap aneh seorang siswi nerd yang tengah terengah-engah habis berlari. "Na-mikaze-san, Ano... Enghh." Naruto masih menunggu siswi nerd itu melanjutkan perkataannya dan hal itu dilakukan juga oleh teman-temannya. Sakura yang merasa geram karena siswi itu mulai memegang bahunya, "kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Na-mikaze-san, Ano... Hyuga-san." Mendengar nama Hyuga Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai menggantikan Sakura memegang bahu siswi itu.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Hy-hyuga-san, gudang. Dia dikunci di gudang. Dia..." Tanpa menunggu lanjutan siswi itu, Naruto langsung berlari menuju gudang. Ingatan tentang perkataan ibu Hinata langsung memenuhi pikirannya.

' _Naruto, kaa-san hanya ingin mengatakan padamu jika Hinata memiliki phobia pada gelap dan kesunyian. Jadi, kaa-san minta padamu untuk menjaganya.'_

'Hinata-chan, tunggu aku.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Dada Hinata semakin sesak, pikiran tentang masa lalunya kembali memenuhi benaknya. Suara tetap tidak mau keluar dari bibirnya walaupun dia telah berusaha untuk berteriak. Sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, secercah cahaya dan panggilan pada namanya terihat dan terdengar.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Terus dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu. Menahan rasa sakit karena telah membiarkan gadisnya itu terluka.

"Naruto, cepat bawa Hinata ke rumah sakit!" Perintah dari Sakura langsung diiyakan oleh Naruto. Dibawanya Hinata ke dalam gendongan bridal stylenya, semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ada yang aneh pada Naruto dikala para murid melihatnya, tidak ada lagi senyuman secerah matahi di wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah wajah datar dan dingin dengan sorot mata penuh marah. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan Shikamaru, "cari siapa yang telah melakukan ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali berjalan membawa Hinata menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, duduk dengan lemas di kursi tunggu. Tidak disangkanya Hinata akan masuk ke dalam UGD karena itu. Di dalam hati hanya perkataan mengutuk dirinya dan orang yang telah melakukan ini yang selalu keluar.

' _Akan kubuat kalian yang melakukan ini lebih parah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah membaca** _ **KEBAHAGIANMU.**_ **Dan kepada yang telah merevew. Untuk balasannya, Miftha ucapkan terima kasih banyak. See ya, next chap.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **Jaa ne**

 **Salam**

 **Miftha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kebahagiaan mu**

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,Romance**

 **Pair : Naruhina, dan yang lainnya**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan tapi, hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dia hanya bisa menunggu gadis bermanik lavender itu untuk bangun dari komanya, sudah dua hari lamanya dia menunggu agar gadis itu terbangun. Naruto menutup panggilan dari Shikamaru dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disebelah Hinata.

"Hei, kudengar dari ayahmu jika kau sangat ahli dalam berkelahi. Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka, jika kau mampu untuk melawannya? Seharusnya kau harus lebih membuka dirimu Hinata-chan. Jangan lagi untuk terpuruk pada masa lalu kelammu itu. Kumohon Hinata-chan, bangunlah! Kau harus bangun karena satu minggu lagi kita akan melakukan pertunangan. Apa kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku?" Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di sebelah tangan Hinata yang ada di ranjang. Semua teman-temannya menatap iba padanya, karena setahu mereka inilah pertama kalinya Naruto terlihat serapuh ini.

"Naruto, mereka telah kuberi pelajaran." Saat memasuki ruangan inap Hinata, Shikamaru langsung mengatakan pada Naruto jika ia telah memberikan pelajaran pada Shion dan Karin. Naruto mengangkat kepalnya dan beralih menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Dahinya berkerut dan mengatakan kata ' _Ha?'_

"Kau belum memberi mereka pelajaran Shikamaru. Yang kau lakukan itu bukanlah pelajaran, yang akan memeberikan mereka pelajaran yang sesungguhnya itu hanyalah aku." Dingin. Itulah kesan Naruto ketika mengatakan itu. Dan tepat saat Naruto mengatakan itu, Hinata terbangun dengan meneriakkan, "Neji-nii." Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan tangannya mulai menarik-narik surai indigonya. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak mempedulikan berontakan-berontakan yang diberikan Hinata. Semakin dieratkannya pelukan itu dan tidak lama kemudian kondisi Hinata mulai menjadi tenang. Lagi, Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau lihat, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka belumlah setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hinata-chan." Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Naruto. Rasanya, mereka tidak mengenal sosok Naruto yang seperti ini. Sosok yang biasanya hangat ternyata bisa menjadi sedingin ini. Mungkin, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa telah dicoba oleh ibu Hinata untuk menyuapi anaknya itu, tapi semua usahanya itu hanya sia-sia karena Hinata tidak kunjung mau memakan makanannya. Ketika mendengar pintu yang dibuka, ibu Hinata langsung melihat siapa yang berkunjung dan ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. Disungginggkannya senyuman saat melihat pemuda itu. "Kenapa kaa-san? Apa Hinata-chan tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Naruto pada ibu Hinata.

"Dia tidak ingin makan." Naruto menghelah nafas kemudian mengambil alih makanan itu dan mulai duduk di samping Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto, namun Hinata tidak membalas sapaan itu. Melihatpun tidak.

Naruto mengeluarkan foto pemandangan bunga lavender dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. Seperti dugaannya, hal itu memang berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat gambar itu kemudian beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kau suka? Aku bisa membawamu kesana jika kau mau menghabiskan makananmu selama kau berada di rumah sakit." Awalnya Hinata sempat mengkerutkan dahinya seakan tengah berpikir tapi, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Dan mulailah Naruto menyuapkan Hinata.

Setelah menyuapkan makanan yang untuk terakhirnya, Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dan mulai tersenyum lebar. "Tunangan pintar," katanya yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Hinata. "Masih calon," jawabnya pelan.

"Hm, benarkah? Kurasa kau sudah menjadi tunanganku, ah... tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kaukan koma selama dua hari," goda Naruto.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pikir aku orang bodoh. Ingat! Aku orang terpintar di sekolah, walaupun aku selama dua hari koma, aku tidak menjadi bodoh." Naruto tertawa saat meneedengar bantahan dari Hinata. Sekali lagi diacaknya surai indigo milik gadis Hyuga itu. Mengikuti senyuman di wajah tan milik Naruto, tanpa disadarinya senyuman tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Perasaan takut yang timbul karena teringat dengan masa lalu kelamnya mulai menghilang seiring senyuman yang selalu diberikan ' _mataharinya'._

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah Hinata siuman, Hinata kembali masuk ke sekolah. Masih seperti dulu, wajahnya masih tetap memperlihatkan kedataran. Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Dilihatnya sekilas Naruto yang masih tidak ingin beranjak dari kelasnya dengan alasan ingin melihat wajah tunangannya-ralatnya, calon tunangan.

 _Tettt... tettttt...tetttttt_

Wajah cemberut mulai terlihat dari wajah Naruto saat mendengar bunyi bel, berbeda dengan Hinata, dia malah tampak terhibur saat melihat wajah masam milik Naruto. Jika saat ini dia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, pasti saat ini dia telah tertawa lepas. "Hah, jaa ne Hinata-chan," kata Naruto dan mengusap kepala Hinata.

 _Blush..._

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasaanya wajahnya memanas saat Naruto memperlakukannya dengan sikap manis seperti tadi.

Setelah keluar dari kelas Hinata, Naruto mulai mencari dua orang gadis yang masih memiliki urusan dengannya. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya saat melihat kedua gadis itu sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Langsung saja dihampirinya kedua gadis itu.

Respon yang diberikan oleh Shion dan Karin saat melihat Naruto adalah wajah kaget diserti takut. "M-mau apa kau Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kalian itu?" Tanyanya.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala dan masih menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan ketakutan. Wajah Naruto yang awalnya masih tersenyum, mulai tergantikan dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Ditatapnya Shion dan Karin dengan tajam. "Kuingatkan! Jangan pernah menganggu Hinata. Kali ini aku tidak akan melukai kalian karena permintaan dari Hinata. Tapi, jika kalian kembali melakukan hal yang membuat Hinata tertekan... sekalipun Hinata kembali untuk membiarkannya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan kalian." Setelah mengatakan semua itu dengan penuh penekanan, Naruto kembali berlalu dengan wajah yang terhias dengan senyuman.

"Cih, kau semakin membuatku membencimu Hinata," desis Shion.

.

.

.

"Kau membuat kami takut Naruto, tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan senyuman konyolmu itu. Ingat! Bersikaplah lebih baik, dasar bodoh apa kau lupa jika saat ini kau sedang berada di pesta pertunanganmu." Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto karena jengah akan senyuman konyol Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tersenyum. Asal kau yahu, aku tersenyum karena merasa senang. Akhirnya kaa-chan dan tou-chan menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang benar-benar cocok denganku." Setelah memberengut Naruto kembali tersenyum. Namun, seketika senyumannya berubah menjadi wajah terpana saat melihat sang tokoh utama di pesta itu turun dari tangga dengan diiringi oleh dua orang wanita dewasa. Bukan hanya dia saja yang terpana, tapi hampir semua orang yang ada di sana merasa terpana oleh penampilan gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan," guman Naruto tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih pada semuanya yang telah membaca. Dan terus berikan review pada cerita ini. Sankyuu xD.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **Salam**

 **Miftha**


	6. no chap

BUKAN UPDATE!!!

Gomen minn-san karena tidak melnjutkan cerita ini dalam kurung waktu yang SANGAT lam

Miftha janji akan up lanjutan ceritanya nanti malam dan akan mengusahakan untuk mengupdate ceritanya tiga kali seminggu.

Arigatou ne untuk kalian yg sudah merespon dan masih mau membaca fict ini


End file.
